Gone
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: A short fic which is sad at the start and you might hate me but does end happily, trust me. Please review, i'd love to know what you think! Enjoy!


It was a cold morning as she walked outside, the cold air hit her harshly on her skin. It had been two months since she lost the man she loved, no not loved, loves. She will never stop loving him, not in a million years. They had been together for four years and each year their relationship got stronger and better and then after two and a half years he finally asked her to marry him. Jake Peralta a man child as some though was so serious about a relationship that it lead him to ask her to marry him. Amy was so surprised but of course she said yes. He was her true love and he would always be her true love. After two month she felt it was time to go back to work even though she still wasn't over Jakes death and she would never be over his death, she had to go back to work, she had to try and get her life back to as normal as it could be. She was dreading going back to work, she would have to sit at her desk for hours across from Jakes empty desk.

 **2 MONTHS AGO**

"Put down your weapon right now!" Jake shouted in his most intimidating voice. They were both holding their guns steadily at their suspect and he was doing the same pointing his gun at Jake. Amy stood to Jakes left just a few steps behind him.

"I said put down your weapon!" Jake shouted again. The suspect started to lower his weapon when suddenly the weapon flipped back towards Jake, Amy quickly reacted and shot the suspect but it was too late four shots were fired towards Jake and all hit him. Jake fell to the ground as the bullets hit his vest one by one. Amy quickly ran towards Jake and she fell to the ground.

"Jake! Jake! Please Jake answer me, Jake come back to me" she felt his neck for a pulse and she managed to feel a slight one. She heard an officer call for an ambulance and she was glad he did because she could feel a waterfall of tears streaming down her face and she would not be able to make that call. After 3 minutes that felt like forever an ambulance arrived and took Jake, Amy was with him the whole ride holding tightly onto his hand hoping he'd make it. Even though he was wearing a vest four bullets would definitely cause internal damage and she knew that. Once they arrived and the hospital Jake was taken for an x-ray to see the damage. She was told to wait in the waiting room; she sat down and completely broke down. She had no clue what to do but cry. She saw Jake being transferred to surgery but the doctors wouldn't tell her anything. After half an hour the squad arrived and told her sorry they were and how they really hope Jake survives but that did not help her right now. Jake was in surgery for four hours and finally a doctor came to talk to her.

"Mrs Peralta?" Amy basically ran towards the doctor.

"Yeah that's me, where's my husband? Is he okay?" Amy started looking behind the doctor waiting for Jake to be wheeled out the surgery room but once she looked at the doctor she realised he wasn't going to be coming out that room. Tears started to stream down her face again.

"I'm very sorry for your lose." As soon as the doctor confirmed Amy's worries she fell to the ground and the tears only seamed to get stronger and stronger. She could hear Boyle behind her start to cry and everyone else tearing up. Even Rosa has tears going down her face but he pain they felt would never compare to the pain Amy felt at this moment. It felt as though her whole world had just come crushing down on her.

 **PRESENT DAY**

She arrived at the precinct and as she walked in the squad couldn't believe she was back after such a traumatic event in her life. She walked by Jakes desk which only had a photo of him in his uniform with a black ribbon in the corner. Amy tried not to look at his desk but the photo of him smiling made her smile and forget what had happened two months ago for just a few seconds.

As she put her bag down and coat over her chair Captain Holt walked out his office.

"Amy can I talk to you for a moment please" Holt said in his softest voice possible. He only called her Amy when he knew the situation was sensitive. As Amy walked over to his desk she felt plenty of eyes on her. She walked in and softly closed the door. Holt sat in his seat and gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm glad to see you back at work but are you sure you're ready to be back?"

"I need to try and get my life back to as normal as it can be and work can help me do that so yes, yes I'm ready"

"Okay well here's a case for you, you can work by yourself or with another member of the squad it's your call" Amy nodded her head and left the office. She decided to work alone on her first case back; she wouldn't be able to handle her partner making sure she was okay and constantly talking about Jake and how they missed him. It was still too hard for her to hear people talking about him. She managed to sit for an hour and a half without looking at his desk but it was a habit. She had to look. They would always sit and every so often look up and each other and smile or he would make some silly faces that she would roll her eyes at but smile at the same time. He would also bring her coffee when he knew that she really needed it. She looked up at his desk with a big smile on her face but then she quickly realised there was on one there to smile back at her or make a silly face. Tears immediately blurred her vision and she couldn't cry in the middle of the precinct and so she quickly walked over to the evidence lock up. This only caused her to cry more because that is where their relationship started.

She decided that she needed to go home, after 15 minutes she cleaned herself up and walked over to Holt's office. She told him she just couldn't stay and Holt totally understood and told her to go home and stay off for the rest of the week, she obviously obeyed his orders.

She ended up staying off for two weeks which Holt didn't mind he understood how hard this was for her and he only told her to take her time. She hated staying at home because it reminded her even more of Jake than the precinct but she could at least grieve in peace.

She also hated going to bed. After two and a half months she stilled turned to his side to tuck herself into him but he's not there. She only feels a cold sheet which reminds her of the cold and lifeless body she had to say goodbye to at the hospital once he was cleaned up. Most night she would sleep on the couch so that she wouldn't turn around to try and feel the warmth of his body against hers.

Three months had passed since Jake died and once again she was alone in their apartment. She decided to watch Die Hard to remember Jake when about half way through someone knocked on the door. She pushed the soft blanket to the side and got up to the answer the door. She couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door. No it can't be she thought to herself. It's impossible but she would never forget that smile and those big brown eyes.

"Hey." he said with a weird sigh of relief. She walked backwards back into the apartment, she had to sit down because she felt like she was going to faint but luckily she was wrong. He walked closing the door behind him. He lightly put down a large NYPD duffel bag and sat down beside her. She slapped him as hard as she could, she could tell it hurt him and he knew that he deserved it.

"Well I did deserve that but you didn't have to slap me so hard." Jake said rubbing his red cheek. Amy still in shock stood and up and started nervously pacing up and down the silent apartment until she decided she was ready to speak.

"What the hell Jake? You faked your death? Why? Why didn't you tell me? I've been going through hell the past three months!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face. She had no clue how bad Jake felt but he couldn't tell her; he was forbidden by the FBI.

"I was undercover for the FBI. They didn't let me tell you anything, I wasn't allowed to see you or call you and that killed me. Amy I'm so so sor-"Jake was cut off when he felt Amy's soft lips pressed against his and her hands on his cheeks. He immdietly kissed her back; he had missed her so much words couldn't even explain how much. The finally pulled away when neither of them had any oxygen left in their lungs. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cherished the moment.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Amy. I can't even being to imagine what you were going through, I promise that I will never ever do something like that again." He soft whispered in her ear. She could feel a tear hit her shoulder and he felt a tear hit his. They leaned back slightly and wiped each other's tears. She looked at his red cheek and immediately felt bad for slapping him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you" she said softly kissing his red cheek. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an ice pack for him as he sat on the couch.

"Wow Die Hard, Amy I seriously never though that you would watch Die Hard without me begging" He said with a big grin on his face that she missed so much.

"Well it reminded me of you so I watched it" she said as she sat down and pressed the ice pack against his cheek.

"You know even though they told me I couldn't see you I still snuck around here so that I could see you."

"Oh my god I wasn't crazy! I thought that I saw you a few times but it was obviously impossible considering the fact that you were supposed to be dead." Amy said in a happy tone because she proved she wasn't crazy and that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"You really saw me? Damn I thought I was sneakier than that." Jake said in a slightly upset but jokey tone. Amy couldn't help but smile. She was still angry at him but she was so glad that he wasn't dead and that he was safe. They spent the rest of the night talking about his undercover case and about what happened during those three months. Jake kept telling her he was sorry and she could not tell him something that she found out on the morning because each time he kept interrupting her.

"Jake! I have something to tell you if you're finished apologising."

"Sorry what is it?" Jake said slightly concerned.

"I'm…I'm pregnant" she said softly as a smile came across her face. About a month before Jake 'died' they decided to start their family and Amy couldn't be happier that she was finally pregnant.

"What? Really?" He said with the biggest grin on his face that she has only seen once before- at their wedding. She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her placing his hands on her belly. They were back together and they were finally happy again for the first time in three months.


End file.
